


Strange Bedfellows

by Mooncatx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncatx/pseuds/Mooncatx
Summary: Amelie LaCroix, the Talon assassin known as Widowmaker has been captured by Overwatch, and is now Angela Ziegler's captive.  Angela is determined to cure Amelie, even if means killing the her that exists now.  Desperate to escape, Amelie reaches out to the one woman who could save her.  Only problem is that woman also has good reason to kill her...





	1. Chapter 1

**Strange Bedfellows**

By Mooncatx the Bliss Crimson

 

Amelie watched the blonde doctor move about her laboratory like a sorceress of a new age.  Mercy could conjure with her biotic technology. Today she was trying her hand at resurrection, or perhaps exorcism.  Amelie tried her restraints once more. She was stronger than her slender, delicate beauty led one to believe, but she wasn’t strong enough.  Winston, the upstart ape, had designed the bonds that held the Talon sniper to the exam table. Angela was going to **_cure_ ** the captured operative.   **_Merde_ **.  She hadn’t asked to be cured.  But Angela Ziegler was bound and determined to return blue skinned, conditioned agent, back to the woman she’d been before her kidnapping, and the murder of Gerard LaCroix.

Might as well try to unscramble the eggs in an omelette and reset them inside their original unbroken shells.  Not. Going. To. Happen. But still Angela would have her way. Usually that dominance of will and Amelie in straps didn’t mean mad science.  The Talon assassin remembered the time she was Gerard’s wife, and Angela would steal her away for kisses and straps were meant for fun. But she wasn’t that sweet, submissive Amelie LaCroix anymore.  She was Amelie LaCroix the Widowmaker.

The changes were pervasive.  Even if they wiped her mind to days before her kidnapping, things had been done to her that left an indelible mark.  What Angela wanted was not possible. Amelie didn’t know if she’d welcome it, if it were. Probably not. The Amelie that existed now enjoyed her existence.  Enjoyed her skills and her relationships, few though the were. She enjoyed Sombra and Reaper and even Doomfist and Moira to a degree. And for all it’s faults, she enjoyed Talon.  Talon had a harsh but simple ideology. Talon had a purpose, and it gave Amelie her purpose. Amelie very much enjoyed her purpose. Amelie enjoyed the kill. She wanted a kill right now.  Even thinking about it sent a flush of heat and readiness to her loins. Shifting her position, Amelie tried to get a little relief. She’d been kept in the restraints for so long. Being Angela’s guinea pig was becoming old, fast.  

 “Let me go Angela.  At this rate you’re more likely to kill me then save me.”, she begged the Swiss doctor.

 “Nonsense!” Angela’s voice was melodic, every word she uttered seemed like song, “Don’t worry, Amelie.  I’ll have you right as rain once more!”

“Angela, please!  Do not do this!” Amelie wasn’t too proud to plead.  She’d beg if it would do any good, “I’m not a clockwork that can be configured or reconfigured.  You are trying to restore me like a computer that simply needs reformatting with a return to the factory setting…”

“I **_can_ ** restore you!” Angela’s voice rose as she smashed a glass beaker against the wall.

“Throwing things isn’t going to help!” the Talon agent tried reason again, futile hope clawing at her, “For better or worse, people change, Angela.  I have been changed by force once before. _Mon Ange_ … will you do to me again what Talon was willing to do?  Destroy the person who exists to have your way? To replace the sum of memory and experience that make a person who they are, that you may have some different person in their stead?  How will you murder me Angela? Flesh, or spirit? Will I be any less gone from existence?”

Angela stared at the bound woman, her blue eyes caught by amber gold.  She licked her lips, they’d gone dry, “You… are an aberration. My Amelie is still _there_ …  still needing rescue!  I will not fail her again!”

Amelie could see the mania of obsession in those cloudless blue eyes.  She had to get free. Any way that she could.

“Angela… if I’m going to die, so your Amelie can return, at least let me make my last goodbyes.  I’ve… words to say, to those who’ve been directly affected by my actions.”

Amelie’s voice was soft, her eyes pleading.  Angela turned her captive’s words over in her mind.

“Who?”

“Fareeha Amari.” Amelie’s answer was immediate.

 

#########

 

The dark haired Egyptian could have walked off the set of a movie.  Stern, but breathtaking beauty, bronze skin and dark, piercing eyes.  She had the presence of a leader born. Fareeha Amari stalked into the room.

“Thank you for coming.” Amelie spoke.

“Angela said you had last words for me.  I confess curiosity.” Fareeha’s voice was cool and even, but the expression on her face as she turned to look at Amelie in her restraints held the avidness of a bird of prey spotting a tender mouse.

“Your mother, Ana Amari, is alive.”

Fareeha stilled.  “You are on dangerous ground, spider.”

“I swear on my life, however short that may be.  Reaper encountered her and Soldier 76 in Egypt recently.  She’s going by the call sign Shrike.”

“That… is possible.” Fareeha muttered.  She’d heard about the mysterious sniper who had been pulling vigilante style attacks.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I didn’t kill your mother Amari.  Will you let Angela destroy me like this?  Cold blooded. In the name of her obsession with the Amelie she was lovers with in the past?”

“Lovers… ?” Fareeha’s voice drew out the word, “Friends… Angela said Amelie was her… friend.”

“Do you think she would broadcast her acts of adultery?  I have all the memories of the original Amelie. My brain was reconditioned, not wiped.  I remember… I remember those fevered nights when Gerard LaCroix would be away, more wedded to his work thwarting Talon than to his flesh and blood wife.  I remember the glasses of wine, the time spent exploring forbidden, illicet love. Amelie and Angela were exhilarated by their affair. The stolen moments, the salty taste of each other’s skin as hot sticky nights bled into frenzied passion.

When Talon took me, I was returning from Angela’s office.  Angela has a futon bed in her file storage room… Yes, I see in your eyes, you’ve shared it with her.  Angela wants the Amelie who was her lover back. Tell me Fareeha Amari, if she succeeds, where does that leave you?”

#########

 

The security of Overwatch’s base was adequate, but between Fareeha’s experience and Amelie’s Talon skills, they had no trouble getting her out of the base.  The Egyptian woman refused to allow Widowmaker to arm herself, but Amelie was happy enough to have slipped Angela’s clutches. Fareeha rented a room for Amelie at a modest, family friendly hotel chain, neither a dive or the Ritz, it was apallingly normal, and not likely to house a world class assassin.  In other words, perfect. It had a very comfortable king bed dominating the room. Amelie sighed with relief. She’d been in her **_on_ ** mode since her capture.  It was really too early to completely relax, but she could dial it down a few notches.

“You shot my mother.  Even if she did not die, you are why she was able to fake her own death, the reason she went away.  Why did you decide to ask for my help? Even if I’m not Overwatch, I’m still no friend to Talon. And most decidedly, not a friend of yours, Widowmaker.”

Fareeha’s words caused Amelie to blink.  She’d thought of Angela’s lover first, last and only.  It wasn’t that she had a long list to choose from.

“You are a practical woman Fareeha.  Since I didn’t kill your mother, your motive for wanting me dead lessens.  I wounded her, true, but playing dead is her decision and I know not why she would do such a thing.” Amelie shrugged a blue shoulder as she explained her thought process, “As someone who is a soldier, I know you understand that people who fight together one day, may be fighting against each other the next.  It’s not personal. We do our jobs as directed and hope for the best.”

Fareeha’s eyes narrowed, the blue skinned assassin was speaking unvarnished truth.  But it was still a risk. True she probably counted on Fareeha wanting the Talon agent gone from Angela’s graces.  But she was gambling that the private security chief would not simply kill her for expediency.

Amelie watched the play of thought on Fareeha’s face.  She could guess what the other woman was thinking.

“It wasn’t so great a gamble.  If you killed me at Overwatch Headquarters, it would be obvious.  You don’t have the guile for murder then misdirection. Angela would never forgive you.  And you don’t have it in you to murder me helpless and bound. It would be that after all, murder.  As for helping me escape, and **_then_ ** killing me?  More likely. So Fareeha Amari, what kind of woman are you?  I’m at your mercy. You could kill me now, and make it seem that you merely hunted me down after my escape and killed me as the unfortunate outcome of your recapture attempt.  No one would blame you, even if they suspected the truth.”

Amelie’s golden eyes had grown bright in the dimming light of fading day.  They captured and reflected the hotel room lamps. She moved closer to Fareeha, their bodies close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s skin.  

Fareeha reached out and took possession of Amelie’s slender form, drawing the sniper into an intimate embrace.

“You have better things to do with your mouth than asking questions.” Fareeha spoke with a smile as she took Amelie’s mouth with her own.

Amelie moaned into the heat of the other woman's demanding mouth, as Fareeha took possession with strength and confidence.  Here was the real reason she’d chosen Fareeha Amari. Angela had exquisite taste in women.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra really. It's not so much a new chapter as an extension of the existing one. It's small really. But, um... :) This is why it's an explicit fic. Opps, realize I rated it mature, I'll fix that.

### 

Strange Bedfellows

Chapter Two

Amelie could taste Fareeha like sea salt and honey.  A hint of spices that spoke of deserts and exotic market bazaars.  Or maybe it was the baklava they were sharing with sweet, sticky fingers and kisses.  She leaned down to lick honey off the side of Fareeha’s mouth, following the taste to her lips and lost herself in kissing the woman with an slow, burning hunger.  No wonder Angela was so smug at her latest conquest. Fareeha Amari was intoxicating in every way. Amelie whimpered as Helix Security Forces Commander rolled her over, so that the golden skinned weight of her pressed the French woman beneath, pinned and helpless to the indecent liberties Fareeha took with lascivious impunity. 

 

The notorious Widowmaker was her captive now, and Amari planned to take full advantage while she could.  Amelie cried out, beautifully responsive to every caress and torment. Fareeha bit the tender blue skin at the sniper’s shoulder, marking her new lover, making Amelie scream into Fareeha’s hair that was spread like dark, glossy satin over the bed pillows, gold beads gleaming.  The Talon operative’s hips jerking as Fareeha buried her strong fingers deeper into the sniper’s tight, wet heat. The younger Amari was an aggressive lover. Forceful. Devouring her partner like a bird of prey. She consumed with her passions, like the fires of a phoenix wings, and Amelie was her willing sacrifice.  

 

Amelie let Fareeha's flames embrace her, immolating herself in their inferno.  The Talon assassin writhed as the Egyptian Commander pressed and pulled, strong, delicately tapered fingertips.  Intimately caressing Amelie, invading her so very deeply to stroke exquisitely sensitive places that drove coherent thought from the Talon assassin.  All she was, when Fareeha touched her this way, was need, and searing heat, and screaming sensation. Amelie's voice was wordless as it echoed off the walls, letting the world know she was pleasured to the point of drowning in the waves of her release.

 

The dark skinned Egyptian watched avidly as Amelie come undone on her fingertips.  She was making the Widowmaker, this beautiful, premiere assassin, shudder and shake uncontrollably. Making her come with wordless screams, while soaking Fareeha's hand, drenching the bed sheets.  In the aftermath, Amelie lay boneless, panting, her tender, kiss swollen lips desperately gasping for oxygen. The long length of her sweat sheened body limp but for quivers of aftershocks as Fareeha gently blew turgid breaths across Amelie's sex, even the tiny movement of air against her overloaded senses sent cries that were almost sobs from Amelie's throat.  The French woman could only moan weak protests as Fareeha captured her sensitive bud between strong white teeth and slowly apply pressure, while delicately flicking the tip with a sinfully flexible tongue.

 

"No... please...  No more, please, please, Fareeha...!!!" 

 

Amelie's breathy pleas were like erotic music to her ears.  Amelie begging for mercy, while her inner thighs trembled involuntarily.  Soft, blue, silken smooth, quivering delightfully as Amelie's hips bucked and her mouth opened to scream.  Amari had the perfect gag ready. Maneuvering so her sex was directly over Amelie's pleading mouth, Fareeha sat gently but firmly.  Amelie's cries were muffled as she began to come undone yet again, quaking in a torment of pleasure, helplessly captive to the sensations Fareeha was ruthlessly drawing from her.  

 

It was torture, it was bliss.  This time the rich taste of the strong, athletic woman who was breaking her down into elemental sensations filled Amelie’s mouth.  The salty sweetness of Fareeha was all that Amelie could breath, as the Egyptian’s tongue lapped long and deeply, suckling the slick, wet heat as the blue skinned woman wept and shuddered, impossibly coming again as Fareeha fed with greed, taking what she wanted from the assassin with pure, ruthless desire.

 

Amelie came apart…

 

To be continued.

 


End file.
